


What You Need

by Naemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know what's wrong with him lately, can't explain this feral anger that overwhelms him every time, but he does connect it to the nightmares, the guilt, and the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [What You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228620) by [ParlezVousFrancais (Naemi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/ParlezVousFrancais)



 

The vague thought of Melissa's disapproval keeps Isaac from slamming the door, although he can't think of a better signal that the conversation—if growling and yelling counts as such—is over. The next level would be fangs and claws and, maybe, if Scott won't leave him alone soon, he might have to confront.

Isaac doesn't slam the door, but he still closes it in Scott's face, not without noticing the Alpha-red eyes and how tense he is, trying to will his wolf under control.

“Just go away,” Isaac says. He doesn't know what's wrong with him lately, can't explain this feral anger that overwhelms him every time, but he does connect it to the nightmares, the guilt, and the pain. Not for the first time since everything went downhill, he regrets not leaving with Chris Argent.

“Go away!” he repeats a little louder.

“You do _not_ want me to break down this door!”

It's a rumbling growl, an Alpha's order, and Isaac can't help but imagine Scott transforming, loosing patience with the disobedient little piece of shit that dares calling himself a Beta.

Although the thought brings tears of shame to Isaac's eyes, he can't can't stop himself from growling back: “What's your fucking problem?”

“Isaac”—a voice all wolf now—“if you do not open this door, it's coming down.”

“I'd like to see you explain that to your mom,” Isaac spits out, and for a split second, he pictures himself throwing the door open and just lunging at Scott. He suppresses the impulse; it's his Alpha's call, but he's ready either way.

The next moment, the door shatters and Scott stands there with red eyes blazing. “We're going to talk about this,” he snarls. “Whether you like it or not.”

“Make me,” Isaac means to say, but out comes a whine, and he hates himself for crumbling now. Casting down his eyes, he clenches his jaw to keep any other sound from escaping; other than that, his posture displays defiance. The smarter part of him wants to surrender, and so does his wolf, but neither wins the inner battle over the alliance of hurt, grief, and anger.

Scott lowers himself into a crouch. He keeps his eyes fixed on his Beta and pulls his lips back from his teeth. It's the only warning he gives before attacking. One minute he's sailing through the air, and the next he's landing atop of Isaac with gnashing jaws and supernatural rage.

The impact presses the air out of Isaac's lungs, and the back of his head hits the floor. Growling low in his throat, he claws at Scott, unable to hold back, unwilling to submit. He's aware that the attempt is useless—stupid, so stupid—but it doesn't stop him from trying to snap at his Alpha. His anger, however much irrational, is irrepressible.

Scott holds Isaac back with one clawed hand to his throat, pressing just hard enough to make it clear that he means business. Isaac knows—hopes—that he won't kill him, although he could, but he also knows that he can't get away with such a level of disrespect, and he can't imagine what Scott deems proper punishment. It's the first time they reached this point, the first time Scott lost control long enough to attack.

It's frightening and oddly relieving at the same time.

“You need to calm down and shift back.” Scott presses a little bit harder into Isaac's neck, forcing pinpricks of blood to well up under his claws.

Isaac squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his teeth. “I can't,” he rasps out. Then he shakes his head and repeats it all over again: “I can't. I can't,” but his rage starts to wear off nonetheless.

Fighting turns into flailing, and when Isaac cranes his neck and the motion drives Scott's claws even deeper into his skin, his words die in a sob. He stills. His nostrils flare at the copper scent. His teary eyes flutter open and flash amber one last time.

Even though the wolf recedes, Scott keeps his claws in place for a moment longer. When he does withdraw them, he keeps his human hand on Isaac's throat.

“Do you feel better now?”

“I think so,” Isaac says. “I don't … I'm sorry.” He takes a deep breath and fixes his gaze on the ceiling.

Finally, slowly, Scott pulls his hand away and sits back on his heels.

“You can't do that, Isaac,” he says. “You can't challenge me, or I have to put you in your place. Do you understand? We're not like humans. There's a hierarchy here.”

“That's why. It's exactly why.” Isaac pushes at Scott, but his fingers curl into his t-shirt on their own volition, trying to pull him back down instead. When he doesn't succeed, he sits up as well. "I need … need to …" His lips form words that his vocal chords don't support. He can't voice what he doesn't know, anyway, can't explain the fire that consumes him every moment, ever since … Always.

“Hush,” Scott says, nudging Isaac's head under his chin. “It's okay.”

They stay like that for several long minutes until Scott speaks again.

“I'm not going to make you ask me, but you're going to have to give me permission to be the Alpha you need.”

“I'm … I just …” As Isaac looks up, tears brighten the corners of his blue and very human eyes.

Scott reaches out to touch him, but something makes him stop in mid-motion. He curls his hand into a fist that falls down on his thigh.

“You don't need to explain. But you have to know that next time, I won't go easy on you. Next time, I _will_ be an Alpha through and through.”

Isaac nods. Maybe that's exactly what this is about.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Full Moon Ficlet's challenge #119: Rebellion.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
